Thinking of Something Fast
by Bananafana Liya
Summary: Smut.


Korra leaned up against the wall, twirling the phone-chord in her hands.

"Yeah, I have some errands to run in the city," she spoke into the phone, "Mind if I come over later?…yeah right after you get out of work…" she smiled fondly, "Great, see you then."

Korra hung up the phone and dreamily walked back to her room to get her stuff. Pema spoke some words to her in the hallway about what to get but Korra's mind was on things more important than shopping lists. Things like Asami's surprised voice when it was Korra on the phone and her excitement when she announced her availability for the night.

After hopping on the ferry and running the errands requested of her, Korra finally made it to the Sato Estate. Asami had a whole suite to herself, and had granted Korra full access all day. She hadn't expected anyone to be there just yet, but she saw Asami's purse on the chair and realized that the heiress had come home early.

"Hey, Asami!" Korra called out as she walked further into the suite, checking the dining room and sitting room which were both vacant. She went to open the door to the bedroom when the knob turned from the other side and opened. Korra's eyes widened in surprise at what lay behind the closed door and she let out how low whistle as she assessed what was in front of her.

Asami had on a tantalizing set of garments on, covering the essentials but revealing enough to be a tease. As the heiress leaned on the doorframe, Korra's eyes took in the lacy red lingerie that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was down and pulled over to the side of her neck. On her face she held a provocative expression that was specially tailored to the Avatar's tastes.

Korra swallowed.

"You said that you were coming over for the evening," Asami spoke, her voice low and seductive as she slowly walked over to Korra, placing her arms around her neck. "I had to think of something fast."

"Well," Korra looked down and wondered when her hands had traveled to Asami's hips. "This is…uh…" she moved lower to Asami's butt, filling each hand with a cheek. "Yeah I'd say this is perfectly okay with me.

Asami giggled. Korra looked up at the heiress' face and watched her eyes change as they went from amusement to a quiet kind of shyness that she got whenever Korra stared at her. The beauty of Asami was that even though she was shy, she never looked away, and it was that playful confidence that sent the Avatar head over heels.

Korra removed her hands from their previous location to place one on Asami's shoulder for leverage and the other to cup her jaw. Standing on her toes, she leaned up to give Asami a soft kiss and stayed there leaving but a breath's space between their lips.

After lingering like this for a moment, she glided her lips over to the corner of Asami's neck just below the ear. Korra placed a long and gentle kiss there, and then kissed her again but slightly lower. She did this several times down her neck until she passed Asami's collar bone where she could feel her deep breaths rise and fall on her chest.

By this point Asami's hand was in Korra's hair, gripping it ever so slightly. Korra continued down and past her cleavage until she came across the lacy bra. She pulled at the fabric with her teeth, lifting it off of Asami's skin. The heiress moved her hand through Korra's hair, amused that she had spent lots of money on something that she wished the Avatar would just tear off.

Korra slid her hands underneath the bra and then her teeth let go. She massaged Asami's breasts underneath the fabric and lightly kissed around them, gently biting the skin. Finally Asami had had enough and she moved her hands away to get the lingerie off. After unclasping the hooks, she cast it to the floor, causing Korra to smile at her desperation. She then took one nipple and sucked, bit and reveled in the moans Asami made as she ruffled through Korra's hair some more. The Avatar held the heiress with one hand behind her back and pulled her closer, using her other hand to the massage the other breast.

Asami's hands roamed around Korra's back and through her hair, occasionally moving over to her stomach where she would reach down and brush over Korra's core through her clothes. Korra removed Asami's hand immediately, wanting to continue the foreplay. She loved how the heiress became the impulsive one in these situations.

"Hey, babe," said Asami, brushing a finger on Korra's cheek, "I want to see you naked too."

"heh," Korra replied bashfully. It's not that she didn't know that she had a smoking bod, it was Asami's voice and insistence that made her feel immensely lucky. Korra pulled off her shirt immediately and began unwrapping the binding, as Asami's impatient hands helped out. Once the fabric was off, the heiress ran her fingers softly over Korra's nipples before filling her hands with them.

Asami loved Korra's breasts. Almost as much as Korra loved Asami's. They were almost too big for her hand, and Asami liked how they spilled out from the sides as she took hold of them.

As Korra played with Asami's underwear elastic, the heiress cupped the Avatar's breast in one hand and made a small gentle circular motion. Korra bit her bottom lip at the touch and stared at Asami's lips down to her chest and back again. After having enough of the space between them, Korra pressed their two half-naked bodies together and kissed her girlfriend passionately.

They kissed like this as Korra walked Asami through the doorway and into her bedroom, tripping a little while searching for the bed, causing the two to laugh. When they finally made it to the bed, Korra laid Asami down first and passed her hands up and down Asami's front and side. Asami removed Korra's pants and underwear and Korra slid off the decorative panties, leaving them to lay together, heated skin on heated skin. She kissed her gently and stared into her eyes as she moved her hands down her front and over her hips. She glided over her thighs and back up again, brushing her inner thigh on the way up. After a few moments of this, Asami's hips bucked forward as she mumbled something in an urgent voice. The Avatar slid her hands down, brushing against her wet core before finally massaging her clit.

Asami sighed and moaned as Korra kept her pace. She gave into lust and let her body move in a rhythmic motion. Biting the bottom of her lip, closing her eyes, lost in pleasure.

"I want you so bad," Asami said, her voice moaning the words as she brought her hands down Korra's back.

Korra breathed and picked up the pace. Asami's body moved against hers, contorting with the feeling building inside her. Finally Korra pushed inside of her and moved rapidly while keeping pressure on Asami's clit. Asami arched her back and spoke the Avatar's name, building volume with each wave that passed over her.

Korra's not sure how Asami managed to think of such a thing while in the mist of reaching an orgasm but she cast all logic aside as Asami's hands found their way past her stomach and inside of her. Korra shivered at the feeling of Asami's fingers against her inner walls and continued to thrust into woman she lying on top of.

They moved in a rhythm, rocking their bodies and moaning things together. It was a haphazard motion, not quite in sync with each other but consistent just the same.

It was a tight fit as she felt Asami's second finger slide in against her wall. She felt a shiver of pleasure at the new friction and then began to make circular movements inside the heiress. Asami's sounds were quicker now, her breaths shorter and soon her body froze and her walls tightened around Korra's fingers. Waves of pleasure ran through her body as Korra felt the heat from Asami on her hand.

Although Asami had come, she continued to move her fingers inside of Korra, making a curling movement with her finger and Korra wondered how she found that spot every time. They kissed until the Avatar's breath became too uneven and she was lost in the movement happening below her hips. She had reached the point where she could no longer keep quiet and began to let out sounds with every satisfying touch inside her. Korra bit her lip and squeezed the blankets underneath her hands and then arched her back, releasing a cry of pleasure as her body seized up. A pulsating feeling closed in on Asami's fingers but she kept them moving to keep the orgasm going, which worked because another wave hit the Avatar, causing her to seize and cry out again.

Korra laid on top of Asami, winding down from the elating experience. The heiress watched, as Korra caught her breath, hair ties lost and her hair loose around her face. Eventually, the two caught their breath enough to look up at one another.

"That was amazing," Korra said, leaning in really close to Asami's face.

"You're amazing," said Asami, giving her an affectionate peck on the lips.

Korra moved on to her side and they lay next to each other talking, giggling and hugging until the need for sleep became too much and they said their goodnights.


End file.
